sui caedare
by powerdark
Summary: Butch a sido diacnosticado con esquisofrenia, lamentablemente escapo de la clinica unos dias despues haber entrado a ella.


inspirado en la cancion de santa rm me gusta la trama/_a mi me asusto_/pero ya que a ti te asusta la mitad de las cosas que ago esta bien n-n/

* * *

Caen, una a una caen se escucha aquel sonido de las gotas callendo, ¿acaso es mia la sangre que veo en el suelo? debe serlo pues en mi corazon se siente como si hubiera sido apuñalado.

Querido mundo querida madre

no quería escribirles esto pero el corazón me arde

ya es tarde

Tu estas aqui y eso es lo que importa, siempre me gustaste, y ahora estas aqui, en este apartamento conmigo, aunque estas dormida, y tu cabello negro esta enmarañado, no puedo dejar de apreciar tu belleza.

y es que a veces tienen que volar las aves

sabes lo que siento? La verdad no sabes

¿de donde viene ese sonido? no puedo dejar de escucharlo, solo espero que eso no incomode tu sueño, lamentaria tener que volver a conseguir que te duermas, realmente me fue muy dificil

el sentir que los problemas se te claven como astillas

el gastar tu voz en pedirle algo a dios y sentir que te mande ala

verga aunque te le pongas de rodillas

por eso no dejo de ver esas pastillas

no quiero que estes despierta cuando termine con mi vida, ya e terminado con la carta donde confieso mis miedos, mis temores, todo lo que me llevo a hacer lo que en unos momentos concluire. me hacerco a ti con cuidado y acaricio tu mejilla. Que raro. ¿ese moreton estaba ahi?

aquel narcótico se que soy un neurótico

solo un rapero con pensamientos de gótico

Este es el camino de los cobardes, ya lo se, pero esque estoy arto de todo esto, tengo miedo, pero si lo pienso mucho se que no tendre el coraje para acerlo despues, ese sonido ¿no va a terminar? ¿cuanta sangre puede tener una persona?

tu no amor sabes que tu eres especial

por fin te estas librando de este pinché ser antisocial

por ti supere cada caída  
TEAMO

estoy harto deja de hacer ese sonido, te golpeo molesto. Pero... tu no contestas. Miro tus manos, tu eres la causante de ese sonido, tu sangre es la que hacia ese ruido, no la mia. pero fue tu culpa, no la mia

quizás no es de hombres que de una mujer dependa mi vida

hoy lloraras mañana olvidaras comprendo como el ser humano olvida

se que mi autoestima es demasiado baja

mi cuerpo se raja encajada una navaja en una caja

¿yo lo hice? si, ¿lo lamento? en parte...

sangre se derrama pero escribo

tengo miedo de morir pero mas a seguir vivo

entra a mi cuarto estará calido

mi yugular cortada y mi cuerpo mas palido

y si llamas y no contesto es que quizás yo ya estoy muerto cuando escuches esto…

recuerdo algo, escape de esa clinica psiquiatrica, por esquisofrenia o algo asi.. pero no soportaba estar sin ti, te vi con el, ese chico, ambos reian y se besaban, en cuanto me viste tu mirada cambio a una de panico total

Se que lo que boy a hacer es un acto de cobardes

pero ya es demasiado tarde ya no puedo retractarme  
tiemblo solo de pensar

que yo mañana ya no boy a despertar

enfureci me lance encima de aquel chico, gritabas que era tu hermano ¿cres que soy un idiota? ¿tenias hermanos?... estaba a punto de matarlo pero tu me detubiste, te tome de la mano y te traje a este lugar pero tu suplicabas que te soltara, pero como siempre, no te hice caso

Perdóname querida juro no fue mi intención

los dos hablamos sin usar el uso de razón no sabia que lo que decía te dolía

no sabia que si enfurecía eso pasaría

peleamos, trataste de calmarme, yo te gritaba ¡largate! recuerdo haber dicho eso, tu te fuiste corriendo, me di cuenta de mi error, mi cabeza dolia, fui a alcanzarte, cuando por fin lo hice tu forcejeabas conmigo

Perdóname no quise hacerte daño jamás  
siempre tuve en mi mente que fuimos almas gemelas

jamás peleamos jamás discutimos

ni siquiera un simple pelea en tantos años ¿Por qué paso esto?

gritabas asustada, yo te di un golpe, te rompi el labio inferior, tu seguias gritando tomaste la navaja que estaba en mi bolsillo, trataste de atacarme yo te la quite y te corte la muñeca, tenias miedo podia verlo

Éramos diferente al resto

tu tuviste la culpa yo te vi con ese hombre apuesto

yo te vi que te besaba y que tu lo acariciabas

y hasta vi que te tocaba fue tu culpa PUTA

lo lamento tanto... perdoname... perdoname... ¿que ocurre? te mueves... no solo eso, te estas riendo ¿pero de que? ¿que es tan gracioso?... esa risa es enfermiza, deja de reirte ¿estas riendote de mi? detente, BASTA, CALLATE

disculpa no me hagas caso me desespero

tu sabes que no es mi culpa que mi eskisofrenia es algo muy severo

Imagino cosas no ciertas pero las cosas que hoy vi si fueron ciertas

"es tu culpa" escuche que me decias, Kaoru siempre fuiste buena conmigo acaso ¿solo era lastima? "Butch, tu me mataste" no, cayate, no puede ser posible, te sigues riendo, basta odio esa risa detente, no te lebantas del sofa solo mueves tu cuerpo mientras te burlas de mi

No culpes mi enfermedad yo no estoy loco

el no puede ser tu hermano porque no lo reconozco

Crees que es divertido? Porque te ríes de mi?

No me hagas volver a golpearte dejate de reir

tomo tu cuerpo, a vuelto a estar quieto, no quise hacerlo, perdon, escucho sirenas, se hacercan los focos rojos y azules que pasan por la ventana, vienen por mi, estoy seguro.

cállate cállate tu ya estas muerta puta  
y no me culpes porque sabes muy bien que fue tu culpa

cállate cállate deja de gritar en mi cabeza yo te mate ya cállate tu ya estas muerta,

no puedes estar hablando estas muerta, esto no es cierto, esto no es cierto...

no, no volvere a estar en ese lugar, no quiero estar lejos de ti, si debo convertirme en un cobarde lo hare, dejo la carta en mi bolsillo, la encontraran aqui estoy seguro, "perdon" te susurro arepentido, la puerta se abre de golpe y jalo el gatillo "te veo en el infierno"


End file.
